Правда
Американец |семья = |принадлежность = Карл Джонсон Дуэйн Джетро Зеро Фрэнк Тенпенни (ранее) |автомобили = Camper "Mothership" |бизнес = |голос = Питер Фонда}} The Truth ( ) — персонаж в Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Правда водит дела с офицером Фрэнком Тенпенни. Это, разумеется, негативно скажется на его дальнейшей судьбе. Является боссом в нескольких миссиях. Именно Правда приводит Карла в Сан-Фиерро. Имеет фургон Mothership. Появление Впервые Карл Джонсон встречает хиппи в его мотеле в Эйнджел-Пайн. До этого он звонит Карлу и говорит не очень разборчивые вещи. Первое порученное от него задание Карлу — украсть комбайн с большой фермы, потому что Правда стар и не может собрать урожай в одиночку. Перед поездкой в Сан-Фиерро они оба должны сжечь всё конопляное поле, а затем сбить кружащий над ними полицейский вертолёт. Правда редко встречается в миссиях с Сан-Фиерро. Точнее, он почти не появляется вообще. После нескольких миссий от Майка Торено Карл идёт на заброшенную ВПП в Verdant Meadows, где встречает Правду, а затем выполняет два его задания. Первое - украсть военную разработку из Зоны 69, а во второй Карл вынужден достать зелёное нечто, происхождение которого неизвестно. Появление в миссиях * Body Harvest (босс) * Are You Going To San Fierro? (босс) * Wear Flowers in Your Hair (босс) * Black Project (босс) * Green Goo (босс) * Riot (катсцена) * End of the Line (катсцена) Интересные факты * Его местонахождение обозначается иконкой ТТ, то что является сокращением от The Truth. Зачастую русскоязычные игроки думают, что это — буква П', хоть это и будет значить 'Правда. * В некоторых миссиях Карл не находит Правду, но тот сам внезапно появляется, да и следит. * В некоторых миссиях можно заметить интересный факт: Правда упоминает об НЛО в Сан-Андреасе, после того как он получает зеленую жидкость в миссии Green Goo, после чего на следующий день он звонит на радио WCTR и сообщает о том, что держал в своих руках инопланетянина. * Правда имеет экологически чистый хиппи-фургон под названием «Материнский корабль» (Mothership) или «Флагман» (перекрашенный "Camper" с номером «EREHTTUO»; номер является написанным справа налево словосочетанием «OUTTHERE», что является игрой слов с известным слоганом «The truth is out there»(«Истина где-то там»)), чей двигатель «держится на гамаке из макраме» и работает на «кулинарном масле 15-летней выдержки». * Во время одного из разговоров между Карлом и Праведником, когда тот просит его помочь сбежать в Сан-Фиерро, он заканчивает разговор возгласом «Я тебя не знаю! Кто это? Не надо сюда звонить! Я вешаю трубку!». Это ссылка на фильм «Криминальное чтиво», где Лэнс говорит то же самое. * Названия миссий, которые выдаёт Правда — "Are You Going To San Fierro?", "Wear Flowers in Your Hair" — являются отсылкой к тексту знаменитого гимна движения хиппи (исполненного Скоттом Маккензи): "If you're going to San Francisco, be sure to wear some flowers in your hair". * Правда - единственный персонаж, который не имеет полного имени. Галерея GreenGoo-GTASA.png|Правда после получения неизвестной зелёной субстанции Gta sa 2014-11-03 20-49-10-41.jpg|Правда покидает Карла gta_sa 2014-04-05 18-01-44-09.jpg|Знакомство с Правдой Gta sa 2014-04-05 20-04-20-49.jpg|С огнемётом ar:ذا تروث de:The Truth es:The Truth en:The Truth fi:The Truth hu:The Truth it:The Truth pl:The Truth pt:The Truth Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи в GTA San Andreas Категория:Боссы